User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 21: Ca-Noodling
Before I start this review, I have an important announcement to make. I'm taking a break from the wiki for the next few weeks because college is literally getting the best of me right now. My midterms start this week, internship application deadlines are coming up soon, and I have a ton of schoolwork and projects to do. So, these next three weeks are going to be really hectic. I will still watch the last five episodes tonight and once college loosens its grip on me a bit, I'll rewatch these episodes, write my last five episode reviews, and a seasonal review right after. So, that's what's up right now and I'll be relieved once this period of madness ends. Okay, without further ado, let's take a look at: Episode 21: Ca-Noodling Premise: The final six become two superteams as they head to Vietnam for their next challenge. Challenge: Go catfish noodling (if you carry a Ridonculous Race fish, you head straight to the chill zone); take taxi to tunnel full of traps and find the Don Box to get directions to the Chill Zone Winner(s): Tie between the Axis of Evil - Jacques and Josee, Sanders and MacArthur, Ryan and Stephanie Eliminated: Geoff and Brody, for letting Carrie and Devin go past them because of their alliance My Favorite Part: The Axis of Evil This is definitely a great episode. Okay, let's start off with the elephant in the room - the elimination. This elimination is by far, the saddest elimination in the whole series. This was the episode that I cried the most in. The surfers were so amazing this season and I think they definitely deserved a shot at the million dollars. But with that being said though, they left on a really good note and they played fair through and through. They had so many great moments and were a great team overall. I loved their friendship and their interactions with the other competitors and even though they were bummed out, they still had a great time competing, which was a good note for them to leave on. Their elimination is also very understandable, considering how nice and caring these guys are to other people. It was handled very well too. Along with that, the surfers had a lot of great moments. We get that clever wink to A Tisket, A Tasket, I'm Gonna Blow A Gasket when Geoff and Devin do that signal, and to Hawaiian Honeyruin when Geoff and Kitty cannonball in the river. You also gotta love that scene with Geoff and Brody constantly ramming into that wall to get to the Don Box. Hilarious indeed. Not to mention those numerous accounts with Brody hugging Emma. Too bad he doesn't win over MacArthur in the end :/. Oh well. At least maybe he and Geoff have a shot ;). Or even Sanders and MacArthur too ;). Speaking of which, along with the surfers, the cadets were really amazing in this episode. This is definitely Sanders's best episode. I really liked the way she tried to take control of the team, especially rivals MacArthur and Josee. And in doing so, she created an Axis of Evil. And its revelation was really hilarious. She also had some really funny lines, like when she told MacArthur not to taser anyone and then when MacArthur was trying to get the fish, she was like, "Maybe you could try, I don't know, not yelling for a change!" MacArthur was really funny in this episode, like her catfight with Josee, giving Josee a fish slap, ordering the fish to eat her arm, her twerking at the Ice Dancers, her handshake with Josee, and her being reluctant to ally with the ice dancers. She also had a really funny line in the confessional when she and Sanders were actually planning on getting rid of the Ice Dancers once their guard is down. Once it's down, in the words of MacArthur, "Boom! We start the stun gun and send 'em back to ice school!" Ryan and Stephanie were surprisingly not that bad in this episode. I actually do feel sorry for Stephanie when she gets jealous of Carrie and Ryan's interactions, and I'm very curious as to how it's all going to play out in the end. Same with Devin and his attraction to Carrie. I actually feel bad for him, as he's trying really hard to impress Carrie and yet, she continues to interact with Ryan and he messes up a lot. I laughed at those parts when he mistakes a crocodile for a fish and then when he mistakes Stephanie for Carrie. That gag was actually pretty funny. And I also liked the part with Jacques's immense fear of fish. Overall, this is a good episode and definitely one of the most dramatic ones of the season. Also, when Don mentioned "Can Tho" in the beginning, I was expecting him to make a Pokemon reference! Category:Blog posts